El último canto del fénix
by Andy Pandis
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo que dijo Peeta en Catching Fire fuera cierto? ¿Y si Katniss realmente amará a Peeta desde el principio? ¿Qué pasará cuando el Presidente Snow reúna a todos los vencedores antes de los septuagésimo quintos juegos del hambre? Algunos secretos de futuro serán revelados...
1. Prólogo

**Prologo**

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo que dijo Peeta en Catching Fire fuera cierto?**

**¿Y si Katniss realmente amará a Peeta desde el principio?**

**¿Qué pasará cuando el Presidente Snow reúna a todos los vencedores antes de los septuagésimo quintos juegos del hambre?**

**Algunos secretos de futuro serán revelados…**

En el libro:

― Así que, Peeta, ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando, después de todo por lo que has pasado, averiguaste lo del Quell? ― Pregunta Caesar.

― Estaba en shock. Quiero decir, un minuto estaba viendo a Katniss tan hermosa en todos esos vestidos de novia, y al siguiente . . . ― La voz de Peeta

se apaga.

― ¿Te diste cuenta de que nunca iba a haber una boda? ― Pregunta Caesar amablemente. Peeta hace una larga pausa, como si estuviera decidiendo

algo. Mira a la audiencia hechizada, después al suelo, después finalmente a Caesar.

― Caesar, ¿crees que nuestros amigos podrán guardar un secreto? Una risa incómoda emana del público. ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Ocultarle un secreto a

quién? Todo nuestro mundo está mirando.

― Estoy bastante seguro. ― Dice Caesar.

― Ya estamos casados. ― Dice Peeta en voz baja. La multitud reacciona con asombro, y yo tengo que enterrar el rostro en las dobleces de mi falda

para que no puedan ver mi confusión.

¿A dónde demonios quiere llegar con esto?

― Pero . . . ¿cómo puede ser eso? ― Pregunta Caesar.

― Oh, no es un matrimonio oficial. No fuimos al Edificio de Justicia ni nada. Pero tenemos este ritual de matrimonio en el Distrito 12. No sé cómo es en

los otros distritos. Pero hay esta cosa que hacemos. ― Dice Peeta, y describe brevemente el tueste.

― ¿Estaban allí vuestras familias?

― No, no se lo dijimos a nadie. Ni siquiera a Haymitch. Y la madre de Katniss nunca lo habría aprobado. Pero ya ves, sabíamos que si nos casábamos

en el Capitolio, no habría un tueste. Y ninguno de los dos quería esperar más. Así que un día, simplemente lo hicimos. ―

Dice Peeta. ― Y para nosotros, estamos más casados que lo que habría podido hacernos ningún papel ni ninguna fiesta.

― ¿Así que esto fue antes del Quell?

― Por supuesto que fue antes del Quell. Estoy seguro de que nunca lo habríamos hecho después de saberlo. ― Dice Peeta, empezando a

entristecerse. ― Pero, ¿quién lo iba a ver venir? Nadie. Pasamos por los Juegos, éramos vencedores, todo el mundo parecía tan contento de vernos

juntos, y después, de repente . . . Quiero decir, ¿cómo podíamos anticipar algo así?

― No podíais, Peeta. ― Caesar le rodea los hombros con el brazo. ― Como dices, nadie habría podido. Pero tengo que confesarlo, me alegro de que

hayáis tenido por lo menos unos pocos meses de felicidad juntos.

Inmenso aplauso. Como si estuviera animada, alzo la vista de mis plumas y dejo que el público vea mi sonrisa trágica de agradecimiento. El humo

residual de las plumas ha hecho que mis ojos estén llorosos, lo que añade un toque muy bonito.

― Yo no me alegro. ― Dice Peeta. ― Desearía que hubiéramos esperado hasta que todo el asunto se hubiera hecho de forma oficial.

Esto hace retroceder incluso a Caesar.

― ¿Seguro que poco tiempo es mejor que nada?

― Tal vez yo también pensaría eso, Caesar ― Dice Peeta amargamente ―, si no fuera por el bebé.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre pertenecen a la talentosa Susan Collins, solo tengo derecho sobre la historia espero la disfruten.**

**Prologo**

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo que dijo Peeta en Catching Fire fuera cierto?**

**¿Y si Katniss realmente amará a Peeta desde el principio?**

**¿Qué pasará cuando el Presidente Snow reúna a todos los vencedores antes de los septuagésimo quintos juegos del hambre?**

**Algunos secretos de futuro serán revelados…**

**Katniss POV.**

Después de la confesión de Peeta fijé mi cara en el presidente Snow el cual parecía querer asustarnos con su mirada de serpiente y por su fría y calculadora expresión estaba casi segura de que algo tramaba, pero nada me habría preparado para lo que vería una noche más tarde cuando de imprevisto nos dieron un día libre y los juegos se aplazaron hasta el día siguiente.

Esperaba pasar tiempo libre con Peeta después de todo debíamos hablar acerca de los juegos, ya que se negaba a dejar que me sacrificara por él.

Pero ¿por qué no lo entendía?, yo jamás sería una buena madre y el merecía estar con una chica que lo mereciera, al igual que tener una familia, no estar atado a mí y el niño que habíamos creado el día en que me emborraché con Haymitch.

Sabía que me amaba pero él no merecía esto, no merecía el hecho de que nunca pueda amarlo a él o mi hijo por miedo a que el Capitolio me los arrebatase.

Un carraspeo me sacó de mis pensamientos, de los cuales salí enseguida al ver a Effie mirarme ceñuda anunciando que Snow quería ver a todos los vencedores para charlar un rato con nosotros.

Al llegar a la sala llena de lujos y objetos innecesarios se me revolvió el estómago, tanta gente muriendo de hambre en los distritos y en el Capitolio había tal derroche de fastuosidad en el cual ya no se sabía donde amontonar algo más.

En cuanto nos sentamos Snow nos miró expectante, rebosante de felicidad y con sus ojos de víbora llenos de malicia.

Es cuando por fin se decidió a hablar.

-Es una gran placer para mi presentarles a 2 personas que les mostrarán el lado negativo de desafiarme, ya que ha sido de mi conocimiento el hecho de que se han llevado a cabo varias acciones para intentar revocar mi gobierno, razón por la cual les presentaré a la señorita Primrose Mellark y al señor Finnick Odair II.

En cuanto lo dijo sus ojos destellaron y por la una puerta escondida en las paredes del magnífico salón aparecieron un joven de bello semblante y ennegrecidos ojos azules que observaban a Snow con rabia pura, este joven hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano no lanzarse a la yugular del presidente en cualquier momento, detrás de él, apareció la que me parecía era Primrose y al observarla detalladamente me di cuenta de que era el vivo rostro de mi madre a su edad, a juzgar por el video que vimos camino al Capitolio, sin embargo esta chica, tiene los ojos azules de Peeta, pero a diferencia de él, ella tiene una mirada fogosa, en sus ojos parecen reflejarse un incendio azul y en sus cabellos rubios como el oro parecía haber una cascada de hilos cual rayos del sol. Al contrario del joven, Primrose parecía bastante tranquila y frágil, pero sin que sus ojos te engañasen solo faltaba una mirada a ese incendio para saber que la chica con gran placer, provocaría un incendio de furia capaz de destruir a Panem en menos de un segundo.

A continuación como esperando darnos una lección Snow miró aprensivamente a los jóvenes antes de comenzar con el interrogatorio.

-Bien comencemos con las damas, dinos mi querida Prim ¿De quién es ese hermoso medallón que atesoras con tanto recelo?

En ese momento caí en cuenta de que Prim se aferraba a un medallón dorado y pude reconocer el sinsajo de mi insignia, ¿Qué hacía ella con una insignia rebelde?

Fue entonces cuando Prim le miró como si le estuviera concediendo un gran placer al contestar y le dijo:

-Perteneció a mi padre- explicó cortante

Su respuesta me hizo darme cuenta de que ella era el bebe que alojaba en mi vientre y en ese instante me quedé helada, ¿Qué pretendía Snow con esto? ¿Qué clase de advertencia era esta?

Como si quisiese responderme Snow volvió a preguntar.

-Ya veo, pero ahora que veo tu brazo puedo decir que esa cicatriz es muy fuera de lo común, ¿Dónde te la hiciste?

-En mis Juegos del Hambre

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta, esto era un aviso de lo que nos sucederá si no nos apegamos a sus reglas y fue cuando el presidente hizo la pregunta clave.

-Y dinos Primrose ¿Quién te causó esa quemadura en la mejilla?

-Mi abuela

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no pude terminar la tarea que me encargó

-¿Y tu madre se lo permitió?

-Mi mamá me dejó a su cuidado desde que tengo memoria, al parecer creía que me cuidaría mejor- dijo en un tono que daba a entender que la opinión no era mutua

Y por ultimo para dar el tiro de gracia Snow le preguntó:

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Porque me revelé en contra del Capitolio

Continuará...

**Hola a todas soy Andy y este es mi primer fic, espero que les haya gustado, ya que para mí es un verdadero placer traerles lo que mi loca cabeza piensa, se aceptan jitomatazos, aplausos, lo que sea por favor dejen un review para que pueda saber qué es lo que opinan y pueda mejorar, este es solo el comienzo y pienso seguir con caps más largos.**

**Sin más por el momento me despido.**

_**Andy.**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre pertenecen a la talentosa Susan Collins, solo tengo derecho sobre la historia espero la disfruten.**

**Prologo**

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo que dijo Peeta en Catching Fire fuera cierto?**

**¿Y si Katniss realmente amará a Peeta desde el principio?**

**¿Qué pasará cuando el Presidente Snow reúna a todos los vencedores antes de los septuagésimo quintos juegos del hambre?**

**Algunos secretos de futuro serán revelados…**

**Primrose POV.**

Me encontraba en una faustuoso salón lleno de extravagancias y lujos innecesarios, en la Veta muchas personas darían su vida por el suculento banquete que se encontraba en bandejas de oro y plata para las víctimas del vasallaje, para las víctimas de los Juegos y de Snow.

¿Cómo es que la gente puede ser tan hipócrita?

Esa pregunta me trajo aquí, al parecer a nuestro _querido _presidente le había dado por ser benevolente en estos duros tiempos, según me había dicho Effie, no la entendía, ¿Cómo podía sonreír y hacer como si nada pasaba mientras año con año eran sacrificados niños, jóvenes que apenas empiezan a volar.

Por ello después de que mis padres encendieran la chispa que nos llevaría a todos a la libertad, decidí asegurarme de avivar el fuego y crear el incendio que destruirá todo aquello que nos esclaviza, por que las cadenas más fuertes que posee el Capitolio en contra nuestra son el hambre, la miseria, la falta de esperanza en un pueblo que muere día a día, un pueblo cuya voz duerme, a la espera de ser liberada de su sueño, porque sé que cuando el fuego se extienda por nuestros espíritus, nos levantaremos de las cenizas como un fénix, y el primer canto del fénix nos llevará a la libertad, para que nuestra voz despierte y emerja de las sombras con el más potente brillo, que el fénix, alce en vuelo, ya que mi voz no dejará de cantar hasta que las voces de todo Panem se alcen y formen una sola, porque no dejaré de cantar hasta escuchar el primer canto del fénix.

Es por esto que cuando Snow me preguntó por qué estoy aquí le respondí:

-Por desafiar al Capitolio

-Snow esbozó su típica sonrisa de zorro malicioso y me dijo con toda la ironía del mundo:

-Supongo que no sabes el castigo que puede ameritar tu afrenta

-Lo sé, pero una vida, no vale la vida de una nación- respondí observando a mis padres quienes parecían no querer escuchar mis palabras, mi abuela también se había escandalizado, y es cuando me exasperaba más, ¿Por qué todos eran tan cínicos? , ¿Por qué les daba miedo hablar? , ¿Sus voces se habían apagado o eran sus almas, las que ya no podían expresarse?

Cientos de preguntas me inundan y a la mayoría no les puedo dar respuesta, después de todo, el Capitolio siempre será frágil, no se necesita una persona que inicie la revolución, se necesita una persona que le muestre a el pueblo a usar sus voces y cantar unidos mientras se crea la primera melodía del fénix, que hará que el pueblo se alce de las cenizas.

Fue entonces cuando las brillantes llamas azules se encontraron con los ojos calculadores del presidente, quien me observaba minuciosamente, como un profesor buscando la manera perfecta de castigar a un alumno rebelde.

Tal como hacía mi abuela cuando era más pequeña, ella me odiaba, no soportaba el hecho de que compartiera sangre con la mujer de la que su esposo había estado enamorado, aunque sinceramente también detestaba el hecho de que estuviera emparentada con la gente de la Veta, siempre se encargaba de dejar bien en claro que no tenía nada de ellos aparte de mi madre.

Ella me había dejado al cuidado de la abuela cuando nací, supongo que porque le recordaba demasiado a papá, el hombre del que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada, en el mismo momento en exhalaba su ultimo alimento.

**Flashback**

_-Tía Prim, ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta mis padres que estaban enamorados?_

_-Tu padre siempre amó a tu madre Rose, sin embargo ella se dio cuenta más tarde- le respondió la mujer a la pequeña que deseaba saber más acerca de sus padres_

_-¿Cuándo?_

_-Cuando Peeta estaba muriendo, no te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes Rosie- de le respondió la pelirrubia._

_-¿Por qué?_

_- No lo sé, tal vez por qué piensas que lo tendrás toda la vida, pero no olvides que nada dura para siempre, siempre procura vivir en el presente._

_-Y ¿por qué no vivo con mamá? los demás niños tienen una madre_

_-Porque no quiere que te dañen por su culpa-finalizó la mujer._

**Fin del Flashback.**

Hasta ese día nunca supe las razones de mi madre, para alejarme de ella, pero ahora las sé, Snow estaba más que molesto con los acontecimientos ocurridos en los septuagésimo quintos juegos, ya que todo lo ocurrido no dejaba margen a errores, con el fuego corriendo por la mecha, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes que la bomba explotara.

Snow, arruinó mi vida, al igual que la de muchos niños que como yo, viven las consecuencias de su gobierno, sin embargo nunca era suficiente, quería tener a todo Panem controlado y necesitaba un tributo que les mostrara las consecuencias de desafiarlo, y fue cuando fui escogida.

Era la candidata perfecta, hija de las dos únicas personas que se atrevieron a desafiar al Capitolio y salieron vivas, porque no mostrar al pueblo, un sacrificio digno de recordar.

Fui tributo desde antes de nacer, pero también fui parte de los rebeldes desde siempre, porque lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte y eso Finnick y yo lo sabíamos muy bien.

Es por eso que estoy aquí, mi filosofía rebelde no le agradó nada a Snow, después de todo no es muy beneficioso para el que una chica del distrito más pobre, hable pestes del Capitolio en un programa en el que todo Panem es obligado a ver como sus hijos se matan entre sí, aún recuerdo mi primer acto de rebeldía en los Juegos.

**Flashback**

_-Después de todo el público solo quiere un buen espectáculo, después de todo siempre nos verán cómo sus títeres, pero es hora de que eso cambie._

_Es hora de que la Veta no tenga niños muriendo de hambre por todas partes, es hora de que no haya pesadillas, es hora de dejar atrás el alcohol que nos impide volver a la realidad, es hora de despertar y luchar por lo que soñamos.- le dije a Leo mi compañero de distrito el cual me observaba expectante y al mismo tiempo esperanzado, pero de repente esa expresión fue borrada de sus facciones cuando una flecha se impactó en su corazón, y fue cuando lo decidí, si voy a morir en esta arena, voy a morir haciendo valer la pena cada instante y el Capitolio no podrá apagar el incendio que se extenderá por el país en busca de libertad._

_Porque soy parte de esto y me voy a hacer cargo de que se haga justicia, porque las muertes de los tributos no sean en vano._

**Fin del Flashback**

Y sé que nunca guardaremos silencio.

Porque si Finn y yo regresamos será para cambiar las cosas, será para darle un mejor futuro a Panem.

Porque dejaremos de ser víctimas y esclavos, porque nos toca emerger.

Así que sin dudar miré a Snow.

-Espero presidente Snow, que disfrute la posición privilegiada en la que se encuentra por que la próxima vez que nos veamos será en su ejecución y los papeles estarán invertidos.

Fue entonces cuando miré a los vencedores, ellos estaban llenos de fuego y era hora de encender la hoguera.

-No dejen de luchar que la llama fue encendida para no ser apagada-les dije lanzándoles una última mirada.

Tomé la mano de Finn y nos marchamos al 13, los esperaríamos allí, porque estoy segura de nos volveríamos a ver, el fénix había empezado a cantar.

Continuará.

**Hola espero les haya gustado el cap, ayer vi los reviews y me emocioné tanto que empecé a escribir hasta que terminé, este capítulo va dedicado a ****lightestheim****, ****Dulce Cullen Withlock****, ****Indie Fire**** y a ****Nayleah****, gracias por sus reviews, estos me inspiraron a escribir, así que ya saben se aceptan críticas y comentarios para que el fic pueda mejorar.**

**Andy.**

_,_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre pertenecen a la talentosa Susan Collins, solo tengo derecho sobre la historia espero la disfruten.**

**Prologo**

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo que dijo Peeta en Catching Fire fuera cierto?**

**¿Y si Katniss realmente amará a Peeta desde el principio?**

**¿Qué pasará cuando el Presidente Snow reúna a todos los vencedores antes de los septuagésimo quintos juegos del hambre?**

**Algunos secretos de futuro serán revelados…**

**Katniss POV.**

Después de que Prim y Finnick se fueran Peeta y yo nos miramos durante un largo tiempo, lapislázuli contra plata, sabíamos que lo acabábamos de ver significaba que yo sobreviviría a los Juegos y el dejaría su vida en la arena.

Este pensamiento me causó malestar inmediato no podía imaginar mi vida sin Peeta y me era sumamente difícil imaginarme criando a Primrose sin él, pero las reglas son muy claras, lo único a lo que podíamos aspirar era a que el otro sobreviviera y ese había sido mi plan al principio, pero me encuentro en una encrucijada, cuando vi a Prim supe que no podía dejar que viviera rodeada de fuego, supe que debía proteger e impedir que sus ojos tuvieran ese fulgor dolido, que indica los grandes sufrimientos que ha tenido.

No lo podía permitir, pero tampoco me puedo permitir perder a Peeta, tenía que haber una salida, una manera de conservarlos a ambos y entonces recordé las palabras que nos dirigió Prim antes de irse ¨_No dejen de luchar que la llama fue encendida para no ser apagada¨, _entiendo el significado de aquellas palabras, nos estaba pidiendo que luchásemos, pero ¿acosta de qué?, _¨Una vida, no vale la vida de una nación¨, _esas habían sido sus palabras y me hacían sentirme tan orgullosa de ser su madre, pero al mismo tiempo me llenaban de tristeza, mi vida también había sido dura, pero hubo un tiempo en que todo era luz y color, sin embargo Prim, tan frágil y bella entregada a la madre de Peeta, ¿Alguna vez conoció el amor?, enseguida obtuve la respuesta, en sus ojos de llamas azules, había un pequeño rastro de luz, eran fogosos pero en fondo podía notar lo asustada que estaba y el anhelo que existía en su aire.

Entonces tomé la decisión de hacer de Prim, la niña más querida del mundo porque la protegería con mi vida, la protegeríamos de todos, pensé cuando la mirada de lapislázuli se llenó de esperanza, al igual que la mía, mientras posábamos las manos sobre mi vientre y jurábamos silenciosamente que la protegeríamos y que nos mantendríamos juntos, como una familia.

Porque el chico del pan siempre estaría a mi lado y juntos nos enfrentaríamos a todo.

Porque nuestro amor la trajo a ella, porque el amor puede romper todas las cadenas y porque el amor nace pero jamás muere, porque el amor se incendia y cae y vuelve a levantarse de las cenizas, por que el amor es la voz que canta cuando un pueblo se levanta de las cenizas, porque nos podrán quitar todo excepto el amor, la sinfonía más bella jamás compuesta y el primer canto del Fénix que se alza en vuelo.

Entonces lo supe, lucharíamos por romper las cadenas que el Capitolio nos ha puesto, lucharíamos por un día más brillante.

Es por eso que cuando Peeta y yo nos levantamos, miramos a los demás y decididos a dejar de estar callados espeté:

-¿Qué planean hacer para librarnos de Snow?

Finnick sonrió y dijo- Demostrándoles a todos que no somos unos peones más en su Juego

-Demostrando que la libertad no es un condicional del gobierno de Snow, que nos marca como esclavos que trabajan mientras él y toda la gente del Capitolio se divierten-dijo Peeta mirándome, indicando que siempre estaría conmigo y que la próxima vez que podamos volar libres lo haremos juntos.

-Iremos a los Juegos, Beetee ha ideado un plan para que podamos salir de ahí cuando llegue el momento- explicó serenamente Johanna Mason

-¿Y luego qué?-preguntó Peeta

-Iremos al distrito 13-respondió Haymitch.

La respuesta de Haymitch me sorprendió, no podía creer que él estuviera interesado en un tema que anteriormente había negado posible, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue su respuesta, ¿El distrito 13? , Haymitch se había mofado de mis suposiciones cuando lo sugerí.

Como si hubiera leído mi mente Finnick explicó:

-El trece no está desaparecido, el Capitolio hizo un trato con el distrito y se acordó dejar al trece en libertad, con tal de que fingieran que habían destruido todo, la presidenta del distrito 13, Coin aceptó ayudarnos-dijo con ademán aburrido.

-¿Qué pasará con nuestras familias?, es obvio que al desaparecer nosotros, Snow descargará su furia en ellas-repliqué pensando en Prim **(Se refiere a Primrose Everdeen) **

-Serán evacuadas momentos antes de que escapemos- indicó Finnick un poco más interesado en el asunto.

-Vaya, ya vimos tu razón de interés Finn, Annie nos tiene preparada una sorpresa ¿no?-inquirió divertida Johanna

Finn le dedicó una mirada molesta y se fue, seguido por todos los demás, dejándonos a Peeta y a mí solos.

En cuanto todos se fueron nos fundimos de un abrazo y nos dimos un beso en el que nos prometíamos estar juntos.

Entonces fue cuando se produjo el Allegro de la sinfonía del Fénix.

-Te amo-susurró Peeta contra mis labios.

-Yo también-le dije.

El primer canto del Fénix nunca se olvida y la sinfonía que este produce es inolvidable y he de decir que es verdad.

Jamás podré olvidar esas palabras que llenan de calidez el corazón y que dan fuerzas para luchar contra lo que venga. Y fue cuando me di cuenta que valía la pena amar, a pesar de los temores.

Porque pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos.

Continuará…

**Hola chicas que les ha parecido, como siempre les quiero agradecer sus reviews a paochiss64 y a Mockingjay Forever, ya que son sus comentarios los que me hacen escribir e inspirarme, por favor dejen su review para que pueda mejorar y aclarar sus dudas.**

**Mockingjay Forever: **Sí, Peeta está muerto, al menos en el presente de Prim, ya que se sacrificó, para que Katniss sobreviviera, pero en el presente Katniss y yo haremos todo lo posible para que no suceda.

**Besos.**

**Andy**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre pertenecen a la talentosa Susan Collins, solo tengo derecho sobre la historia espero la disfruten.**

**Prologo**

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo que dijo Peeta en Catching Fire fuera cierto?**

**¿Y si Katniss realmente amará a Peeta desde el principio?**

**¿Qué pasará cuando el Presidente Snow reúna a todos los vencedores antes del septuagésimo quintos juegos del hambre?**

**Algunos secretos de futuro serán revelados…**

**Katniss POV.**

El reloj empezaba a contar, después de que Finn noqueara a Snow para poder escapar con Prim, era de esperar que el presidente estuviera enfadado, pero decir enfadado era poco, está fúrico.

Cuando el gong suena, todos salimos corriendo hacia la Cornucopia, y al lanzarme al agua, siento como la fuerza del mar, lucha con regresarme a la playa, mientras me esfuerzo por llegar al islote donde se encuentra la Cornucopia.  
Es curiosa esta metáfora, pero es como si todo este tiempo, hubiera estado luchando contra mis sentimientos hacia Peeta, sin embargo eso no quitaba lo peligroso que era para ambos, Snow nos dará caza en cuanto escapemos, sin embargo, sin amor, no tenemos nada por lo que luchar, si no amara a Prim, a Peeta, a la gente de la Veta, a Gale, no tendría porque luchar y más aún si no me amara a mi misma que caso tenia luchar para que mi voz se escuche.

En cuanto me doy la vuelta me encuentro con Finnick, quien se encuentra en busca de un tridente y con Beetee quien a su vez, busca el cable que nos sacará de aquí.

Peeta se encuentra como siempre cuidándome las espaldas, al tiempo que toma un cuchillo y una bolsa que nos permitirán sobrevivir, ya que nuestra alianza no implica a todos los tributos, si lo hiciese Snow, sospecharía rápidamente la razón por la que no nos asesinamos.

En cuanto pienso esto me arrepiento, Peeta tiene razón, en los Juegos, no solo luchamos por sobrevivir, luchamos por seguir siendo nosotros, sin embargo, cuando has matado ya nada es igual, el recordatorio de que le has quitado la vida a un inocente, es una cicatriz que te marcará por el resto de tu vida y que hace que todo el tiempo te tortures, todos tenemos distintas maneras de afrontarlo, yo tengo a Peeta y Haymitch al igual que muchos otros vencedores tienen a la bebida, todos hacemos lo que sea necesario para evitar ver los fantasmas que nos persiguen.

Daríamos todo por vivir en la irrealidad, por no despertar y poder soñar si pesadillas, pero estas nunca se irán, al igual que nuestros recuerdos, pero aún podemos hacer que de los recuerdos de Finn y Prim, así como de muchos más niños y jóvenes, se borre para siempre todo rastro de crueldad de la crueldad del Capitolio.

Lo pasado, es pasado, lo futuro es incierto y el presente es un regalo, en el que se nos permite cambiar el ritmo de las cosas, porque la incertidumbre es la mayor ventaja que tiene el Capitolio en contra nuestra, el conocimiento es poder, y el poder no se regala, por esto el Capitolio nos manipula enseñándonos poco, si no sabemos nada, no podremos protestar, es uno de los tantos Juegos en los que el Capitolio nos lleva ventaja.

Pero algo que nosotros tendremos toda la vida es la esperanza, la risa y la hermosura del sol, la luna y las estrellas, porque lo único que no nos podía ser arrebatado era el espíritu.

El Capitolio nos podía arrebatar la vida, el techo, la comida, sin embargo jamás podrá quitarnos la fe y mientras la tengamos nos mantendremos impasibles y llenos de valor.

El Capitolio, podrá quitarnos todo, pero siempre habrá quien luche por un día más y por el momento en que podamos ser libres.

Porque siempre habrá algo por lo que luchar.

Algo por lo que ganar.

Y con ese conocimiento me concentré en la lucha que se llevaba a cabo en la playa, me concentré en sobrevivir y no prestar atención a los cuerpos inertes a mis pies, aunque más tarde llore por cada una de las gotas de vida que derramé.

En una guerra, siempre habrá decesos, pero personalmente me encargaré de hacer que todos y cada uno de ellos valga la pena.

En cuanto terminó la carnicería del primer día solo quedábamos 13 y Beetee había empezado a trazar la manera de romper el campo de fuerza que rodeaba la arena, pero no fue hasta que nos dimos cuenta del funcionamiento de la arena, que caímos en cuenta de que podríamos, hacer una red eléctrica lo bastante potente para que la ola que arrasaba con todo a las 10, causara un corto circuito y destruyera el campo de fuerza.

Cada vez que pensaba en ello, recordaba mi antigua vida en el 12, ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí si Prim no hubiera salido sorteada?

Supongo que no habría conocido a Peeta y no me encontraría en esta situación.

Pero el hubiera no existe y dentro de poco saldremos de aquí.

Dentro de unas horas la hoguera que destruiría al Capitolio se encendería, pero lo más importante era que dentro de poco podría estar segura de que en mi hija, la hija de Peeta, nuestra hija; nunca existiría ese dolor tan profundo que vi en sus ojos aquel día, lucharé para que Peeta viva y entregaré mi corazón a la causa para que mi niña nunca tuviera llamas en los ojos y en su mirar pudiera ver las olas del mar que veía en los ojos de Peeta.

Porque ya tenía suficiente fuego en mí y lo que Prim necesitaba era la belleza del océano, su majestuosidad y tranquilidad.

Mientras pensaba esto observaba el atardecer y sentía la brisa del océano acariciar mi cara, como lo hacía mi padre cuando era pequeña, era como si me estuviera diciendo que estaba conmigo y con las manos, empecé a formar figuras, recordando aquella vez en que bajo la luz de la luna, papá nos enseñó a Prim y a mí a dibujar gaviotas con las sobras, mientras nos decía que aquellos hermosos animales volaban libres y habitaban en el lugar donde los sueños vienen y van en un ritmo tranquilo y en un lento vaivén, nos dijo que las gaviotas son las mensajeras de los sueños y que mientras volaban entonaban bellas canciones que hacían que el corazón saltara de alegría, mientras bajo los rayos del astro rey sus plumas refulgían de manera tan especial que asemejaban a las llamas, haciendo que las confundieran con los fénix , que llevaban los sueños al mar para dejar que estos pudieran regresar a su antiguo hogar, el lugar en donde los sueños van y vienen.

Unas manos me sacaron de mis pensamientos mientras se posaban en mi vientre y fue cuando juntos, pudimos remontar el cielo y tener los más bellos sueños.

Continuará…

**Hola chicas, pensaba publicar hasta el lunes pero ayer por la noche me entro la inspiración y empecé a escribir y a dejarles un mensajito:**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el romanticismo, porque dentro de poco las cosas se pondrán más duras…**

**Bueno nada más, ojalá les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos ahora si el lunes.**

**Recuerden dejen sus reviews, para que si hay alguien que tenga una duda o me quiera indicar algún error, tenga la confianza de hacerlo.**

**Besos.**

**Andy**


	6. Capítulo 5

***Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre pertenecen a la talentosa Susan Collins, solo tengo derecho sobre la historia espero la disfruten.**

**Prologo**

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo que dijo Peeta en Catching Fire fuera cierto?**

**¿Y si Katniss realmente amará a Peeta desde el principio?**

**¿Qué pasará cuando el Presidente Snow reúna a todos los vencedores antes de los septuagésimo quintos juegos del hambre?**

**Algunos secretos de futuro serán revelados…**

**Katniss POV.**

La luna era roja y el sol era gris, mi corazón estaba nublado y la esperanza resguardada en mi vientre, la vida de vueltas y vueltas, viene y va en un lento vaivén que nos arrastra a su voluntad, nos pone a prueba y mide nuestra resolución.

Después de que Johanna, hiciese que Peeta y yo fuésemos separados, me perdí en profundo abismo de impotencia, era la impotencia la que me dominaba, tantas guerras, vidas y muertes, traiciones y amistades, para que siempre estropeásemos todo, como cada solución trae un nuevo problema, a todos en el doce nos duele el ver a niños con Rue, Prim y Finn en los juegos, nos duele ver a los demás morir de hambre y no hacer nada más, que hacernos los fuertes, los supervivientes, los rebeldes, al fin y al cabo somos humanos y como tales parece ser que la vida nos permite cambiar el rumbo de todo a cambio de un sacrificio.

Hoy se me permitía cambiar el futuro de Panem a cambio del futuro de mi familia, sabía que si aceptaba la oferta de la presidenta Coin, mi hija jamás entraría a los juegos, pero si lo hacía Peeta moriría bajo el yugo de Snow, la vida presenta caminos que día a día entretejen una gran encrucijada en la que vida misma se convierte en un gran laberinto sin salida, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecen salidas y se cierran los caminos.

Con el fin de encontrar alguna solución al dilema, el pueblo o tu corazón, entre tus hermanos estás segura de que encontraras el cobijo que buscas, pero tú solo quieres un cobijo, el de sus brazos.

Una vez oí decir que la vida de un hombre no vale la de una nación, sin embargo siempre el hombre se ve tentado a salir de esta resolución y buscar una alternativa para la respuesta al problema, pero no solo soy yo quien se encuentra en la ecuación, también se encuentra Prim, mi pequeña y a decir verdad el amor de madre no se compara con el ningún tipo.

Tal vez ser el sinsajo no me traería bendiciones para haría lo posible porque mi hija, al igual que los demás tuvieran un mejor futuro, porque el futuro no está escrito en piedra y porque la llamarada de esperanza que encendimos nunca se apague y queme todo rastro de tristeza y lo remplace.

-Sabia que te encontraría aquí—una voz me sacó de mi ensoñación y al voltearme me encontré con Primrose, la cual llevaba el traje reglamentario de los soldados del trece.

-¿A caso soy tan predecible?

-No, solíamos venir al tejado cuando queríamos pensar-dijo con un deje de melancolía en la mirada

-¿Quiénes?

-Tú, papá, Alex y yo

-¿Alex?

-Mi hermano menor, era idéntico a mí, tal parece que los genes Mellark son fuertes-el era no me pasó desapercibido así que pregunté

-¿Era?

-Se enamoro de la nieta de Snow, Liz, al parecer la excusa fue una jauría de perros salvajes, si los juegos no lo acabaron el presidente estaba decidido a hacerlo.

-Ambos participaron

-Sí, también vencimos, al perecer desde el momento de nuestro nacimiento estábamos destinados a participar, fuimos entrenados desde muy chicos para participar- a pesar de tratar de ocultar el pesar que le causaba esto, pude ver en sus ojos la misma mirada errabunda que tengo cuando algo me lastima.

-La vida en la arena es muy dura, después de los juegos de Alex, Liz nos dijo que las sospechas acerca del trece eran verdaderas, Snow en persona había dicho esto a su familia; la verdad es que esto nos dolió, la esencia humana estaba rodeada de intrigas y secretos, esto nos decepcionó profundamente pero logramos anteponernos y escapar aquí, desde entonces soy parte de la milicia rebelde, era inevitable después de que asesinaran a mi hermano. No puedo dejar a Snow libre, ha hecho mucho daño.

Sus confesiones me impresionaron profundamente, el futuro que ella pintaba era tan duro y triste que me hice la promesa silenciosa de protegerla.

-No te preocupes, papá estará bien, a Snow no le sirve muerto, el Capitolio le saltaría encima, además de que te pueden manejar por medio suyo, quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase no accederás a las insinuaciones de Snow, a papá no le gustaría

**Hola:**

**Lo sé siglos sin aparecer pero las palabras son caprichosas y por un acento he quedado en segundo lugar, la palabra en cuestión: Accésit **

**Sin embargo ya que tengo el tiempo libre actualizaré dos veces por semana.**

**Lamento que el cap sea tan corto pero, les prometo dos para el domingo.**

**PD: Gracias a todas por sus reviews, me ayudan a salir de mi pozo de falta de inspiración **


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre pertenecen a la talentosa Susan Collins, solo tengo derecho sobre la historia espero la disfruten.**

**Prologo**

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo que dijo Peeta en Catching Fire fuera cierto?**

**¿Y si Katniss realmente amará a Peeta desde el principio?**

**¿Qué pasará cuando el Presidente Snow reúna a todos los vencedores antes de los septuagésimo quintos juegos del hambre?**

**Algunos secretos de futuro serán revelados…**

**Primrose POV.**

Los sueños tienden a ir y venir en un lento vaivén que nos atrapa y seduce, luego nos engaña y deja solos, con la esperanza y el anhelo.

Una vez soñé que todos en la Veta, sonreían, que no había niños muriendo de hambre, un día soñé con vivir en un mundo justo, cuando niña pensaba que las cosas tomarían su cauce con el paso del tiempo, tal como las estaciones cambiaban, como el invierno se convertía en verano.

Mi vida eran sueños y fantasías, no comprendí porque con cada visita a la ciudad de las luces en todo lugar, de la genta sonriente y de los niños felices, los semblantes de mis padres cambiaban, más tarde lo comprendí, sin embargo en ese tiempo me preguntaba por qué Sae la grasienta, Hazelle, Haymitch y mis padres no sonreían como ellos.

Solo sabía que el tiempo que pasábamos ahí era una utopía, una quimera, algo con lo que podía soñar para mi hogar.

Más tarde, tuve que entrenar, Finnick y yo entrenamos juntos, aprendimos trampas y electrónica con Beetee, aprendimos a lanzar cuchillos con Cashmere y a proyectar hachas con Johanna.

Nadábamos, junto con Finnick Odair padre, ahí fue donde aprendí a llorar en el agua, porque mis lagrimas se confundían con el agua de la piscina y la tristeza parecía menor.

Los entrenamientos, eran duros, ni Finn ni yo sabíamos porque no podíamos ver la televisión, ni porque nuestros padres nos obligaban a entrenar.

Todo era juego de niños, al menos hasta que la venda cayó y fue cuando los sueños me traicionaron, en el Capitolio, todos sonreían, en la Veta trataban de sobrevivir, las personas felices y gentiles, llenas de color y luz, dejaban a mi familia morir de hambre, dejaban que el presidente Snow, sacrificara niños, solo por dinero y poder.

No, yo no quería eso para mi hogar, yo quería que sonrieran genuinamente, no mostraran una máscara y un disfraz.

Entonces fue cuando me escogieron, debía ir a la Arena, sin embargo no saldría en un ataúd hasta que lograra que mi familia volviera a sonreír.

Era una promesa, aun si eso significaba mi muerte, una vida no vale la de una nación, y con este pensamiento me prometí a mi misma lograr que algún día Panem fuera libre.

Después de todo mi nombre representaba a las dos personas más puras que hayan pisado la Arena de los Juegos, mi tía Primrose Everdeen y la aliada de mi madre, del distrito 11, Rue.

Pero esto ha cambiado, cambió desde el momento en que mi madre se ofreció de voluntaria como Tributo, esto le dio ventaja a Snow y cuando la brecha de tiempo se abrió hizo lo posible por asegurar sus cartas.

Ahora mi madre era el Sinsajo y con toda seguridad puedo decir que hará todo lo posible por acabar con Snow, mi madre es fogosa y su carácter quema cualquier posibilidad de redención, lleva el fuego de la voz del pueblo, lleva el fuego de la Vendetta.

Vendetta, menuda palabra, aunque para algunos sea una forma de vida, mi madre incluida.

Sin embargo, me siento mal por ello, no dejo de ser una Mellark y mi padre siempre ha simbolizado la paz y la esperanza.

Al fin y al cabo siempre seré su hija.

-Primrose, tenemos reunión con Coin.

Finnick me esperaba en la puerta, listo para que nos fuéramos, después de todo era un impaciente.

-La paciencia no es una de tus virtudes Odair

-Así como la puntualidad no es una de las tuyas, vamos Prim, es urgente se trata de tu padre

No lo tuvo que decir dos veces, mi padre estaba en peligro a cada instante que pasaba y la verdad es que no nos gustaba pensar en ello pero era un asunto que podía cambiar el ritmo del futuro.

Caminamos por los fríos pasillos que conformaban el edificio militar del distrito trece, hasta llegar a la sala de mandos, se parecía al lugar favorito de Alex, su habitación, el lugar más genial y extraño del mundo, lleno de aparatos y cables, la única diferencia es que no había miles de tazas de café adornando la mesa, ni tenía a mi hermano dormido en el sillón, en lugar de esto, estaba la presidenta Coin, mi madre y algunos de los miembros más representativos de la rebeldía.

El sello del Capitolio aparece, subrayado por el himno. Entonces me quedo mirando a los ojos de serpiente del Presidente Snow mientras él saluda a la nación. Parece atrincherado detrás de su podio, pero la rosa blanca en la solapa está a la vista. La cámara se aleja para incluir a papá, a un lado frente a un mapa proyectado de Panem. Está sentado en una silla elevada, con sus zapatos apoyados en un peldaño de metal. El pie de su pierna ortopédica golpea a un ritmo irregularmente extraño. Gotas de sudor corren a través de la capa de maquillaje sobre el labio superior y la frente. Pero es la mirada de sus ojos—enfado aún fuera de foco—lo que más me asusta.

—Está peor —susurra mi madre. Finnick agarra su mano, dándole un ancla, y trata de salir adelante.

Papá comienza a hablar en un tono de frustración acerca de la necesidad del alto el fuego. Destaca el daño causado a la infraestructura clave en varios distritos, y mientras habla, partes del mapa brillan, mostrando imágenes de la destrucción. Una presa rota en el 7. Un tren descarrilando con una piscina de residuos tóxicos derramándose sobre los depósitos de los coches. Un granero derrumbado después de un incendio. Todos estos atribuidos a la acción de los rebeldes.

¡Bam! Sin previo aviso, de repente mamá en la televisión, de pie entre los escombros de la panadería.

Plutarch salta poniéndose en pie. — ¡Lo hizo! ¡Beetee lo interrumpió!

La sala está zumbando con la reacción mientras papá regresa, distraído. Él la ha visto en el monitor.

Trata de volver a su discurso pasando a la explosión de una planta de purificación de agua, cuando un clip de Finnick hablando sobre Rue lo reemplaza. Y entonces todo se descompone en una batalla de difusión, mientras los amos de la tecnología del Capitolio tratan de defenderse de los ataques de Beetee. Pero ellos no están preparados, y Beetee, aparentemente anticipando que no tendría el control, tiene un arsenal de entre cinco y diez clips de sesiones con los que trabajar. Vemos la presentación oficial deteriorada mientras que es salpicada con los fragmentos elegidos de los propos.

Plutarch está con espasmos de placer y la mayoría del mundo está animando a Beetee, pero Finnick permanece quieto y sin palabras a mi lado. Me encuentro con los ojos de Haymitch desde el otro lado de la habitación y veo mi propio temor reflejado de vuelta. El reconocimiento de que con cada alegría, papá se desliza aún más lejos de nuestro alcance.

El sello del Capitolio regresa, acompañado de un tono de audio bajo. Esto dura unos veinte segundos antes de que Snow y papá vuelvan. El set está confuso. Estamos escuchando los intercambios desesperados de su cabina. Snow sigue adelante, diciendo que claramente los rebeldes están intentando trastocar la difusión de información que ellos encuentran incriminatorias, pero es la verdad y la justicia reinará. La emisión total se reanudará cuando la seguridad haya sido reintegrada.

Él le pregunta a mi padre, si dada la demostración de esta noche, él tiene alguna despedida para Katniss Everdeen.

Al mencionar su nombre, la cara de papá se contorsiona por el esfuerzo. —Katniss... ¿cómo crees que terminará esto? ¿Qué quedará? Nadie está a salvo. Ni en el Capitolio. Ni en los distritos. Y... el Trece...

—Él inhala fuertemente, como si luchara por el aire; sus ojos parecen locos—. ¡Será destruido por la mañana!

—Apaguen la cámara —ordena Snow—. ¡Finalicen esto! —Beetee lleva todo al caos por el parpadeo de una foto de mi madre de pie delante del hospital a intervalos de tres segundos. Pero entre las imágenes, estamos al tanto de la acción que se vive realmente en el set. Papá intenta seguir hablando. La cámara es derribada para registrar el suelo de baldosas blancas. La pelea de botas. El impacto del golpe que es inseparable del grito de dolor de mi padre.

Y su sangre mientras se esparce por las baldosas blancas.

Con esto termina la programación, sin embargo no logro quitar las imágenes de mi mente, Alex al igual que Beetee derribando las barreras del Capitolio, Alex estallando en mil pedazos frente a mis ojos.

Y la pesadilla regresa cada vez con más intensidad.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre pertenecen a la talentosa Susan Collins, solo tengo derecho sobre la historia espero la disfruten.**

**Prologo**

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo que dijo Peeta en Catching Fire fuera cierto?**

**¿Y si Katniss realmente amará a Peeta desde el principio?**

**¿Qué pasará cuando el Presidente Snow reúna a todos los vencedores antes de los septuagésimo quintos juegos del hambre?**

**Algunos secretos de futuro serán revelados…**

**Katniss POV.**

Primrose, frunce el ceño, como en un estado de letargo y luego de la nada, sonríe.

Parece feliz, como lo debería de ser cualquier persona a su edad, aunque suene sin sentido, viniendo de una persona que técnicamente es apenas un año menor de edad.

La felicidad no es algo a lo que todas las personas en Panem estén acostumbradas, a menos claro de que vivas en el Capitolio y la utopía del sueño te arrastre a un mundo de mascaras y color.

Pero la cara de Prim era de absoluta dicha, parecía estar recordando algo muy bello.

-Prim, despierta

En ese momento un golpe atizó la cara de Finnick

-Lo siento tanto, estaba perdida

-Ya me di cuenta, pero te recuerdo que no soy Alex y tus golpes me duelen

En ese momento su mirada se ensombreció

-Lo lamento Prim, lo olvidé

-Déjalo Finnick, a él no le hubiera gustado verme así

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, estas horrible

-¿Y dices que tienes a toda mujer en Panem tras tuyo?, con esos cumplidos lo dudo

-Eso es un golpe bajo para mi autoestima- dijo con expresión dolida

-Haber si eso te baja de tu nube

Verlos bromear tan abiertamente me hacía recordar los viejos tiempos con Gale

-Bueno, ¿qué piensan hacer con la bomba?

La pregunta de Finnick padre, nos tomó por sorpresa

-Si Alex estuviera aquí, haría alguno de sus trucos raros para resolver esto

-El mayor problema en todo esto Odair, es que mi hermano no está aquí

-Pero que temperamental te has puesto Rosie

-Han viajado en el tiempo, no podrían hacer lo mismo con la persona de la que hablan-inquirió Johanna

-No sabemos como lo hemos hecho, ni porqué-admitió Finnick

-Recuerdo que estábamos en la fiesta del aniversario de la revolución

-Sí, Rosie estaba más temperamental que de costumbre y decidí seguirla a la pradera, antes de que se colgara del árbol más cercano

-Y yo soy la exagerada

-Por supuesto, después de todo, no dejabas de cantar esa tenebrosa melodía, ¿cómo se llamaba?

-El árbol de ahorcado

-Sí, esa, el mensaje es algo siniestro, ya te veía con un collar de cuerda en el cuello

-Supongo que no era mala idea, pero no le haría eso a papá

-Si el pobre tiene bastante con Alex y tu madre como para agregarte

Parecían en su propio mundo hasta que el carraspeo de Coin los interrumpió

-Entonces no saben qué tipo de bomba puede ser

-No, supongo que el que nosotros viajásemos en el tiempo, le dio a Snow cierta ventaja- aclaró Finnick

-Eso sin contar el hecho de que podríamos no ser los únicos en volver al pasado

-Tiene sentido, el portal del tiempo se abrió justo cuando abriste el guardapelo de tu familia

-El medallón del sinsajo, papá me lo regaló un día antes

-Recuerdas la inscripción

- Es imposible no hacerlo, el tiempo es un vaivén, y al igual que las olas siempre puede regresar

-El proyecto de tu padre

-Sí, al principio era un regalo para mi madre, el objetivo era permitirte ver recuerdos preestablecidos, sin embargo después de su muerte el objetivo cambió

-Exacto, aún pasando mil años, Katniss siempre será el amor de su vida

-No quería que muriese, le quería advertir

-Y con ello cambiar el rumbo de las cosas

-Siendo así Prim, el rumbo de las cosas puede cambiar y más de una vida salvarse

-Él se puede salvar Finnick

-Si damos el impulso adecuado a las cosas

-Disculpen pero hemos perdido el hilo de la historia- interrumpí, ansiosa por respuestas

-Alex, mi hermano, logró fabricar un muro que le permitiera al distrito 13 respaldar cualquier posible ataque del Capitolio, sin embargo ellos no se quedaron atrás, por lo tanto a los 16 años, fui enviada como espía, bajo el nombre de Caroline Taller, entré como cantante a la casa de Snow, fui yo quien instaló el virus que Alex fabricó para romper la defensa electrónica de muro, cuando comenzó la batalla un aerodeslizador del Capitolio salió y aprovechó la desventaja para bombardear el trece, murieron niños, mujeres y ancianos refugiados, mi hermano entre ellos, solo tenía 16, y era un genio, pero eso no le daba la edad para ir al campo de batalla, murió en el bombardeo, todo quedó tan mal que fue imposible diferenciar los restos y fueron enterrados en un fosa común en lo que fue la Pradera-Para cuando terminó de relatar la historia, los ojos de Prim estaban llenos de lagrimas

-Sin embargo la vida sigue, ahora los pocos niños que quedan juegan ahí, supongo que es una metáfora de la vida que nos incita a ser fuertes y a levantarnos ante la adversidad

-Tranquila Prim, todo estará bien – la reconfortaba Finnick, acariciando su espalda al tiempo que la acunaba en sus brazos

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero?

-No, pero lo sospeché cuando me dijiste que era tu diente de león en primavera

-Bueno, siempre me incitas a ver el lado positivo de todo, por eso te amo

-Lo sé, te amaré aunque pasen mil años, Prim, así como tu padre sigue esperando a su Katniss

-Y yo a ti Finnick aunque exploten mil bombas, en tus brazos aguantaré lo que sea

**Hola chicas**

**En la encuesta ganó Finnick.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Si este capítulo aclaró sus dudas me alegro mucho, si no entonces dejen un review y con mucho gusto les aclaro lo que sea.**

**También les quiero dar las gracias por sus reviews, sus comentarios me dan fuerza para seguir la historia **

**Y a las que no dejan sus reviews, también les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia y ponerla en sus favoritos.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Atte. Andrea Hernández**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre pertenecen a la talentosa Susan Collins, solo tengo derecho sobre la historia espero la disfruten.**

**Prologo**

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo que dijo Peeta en Catching Fire fuera cierto?**

**¿Y si Katniss realmente amará a Peeta desde el principio?**

**¿Qué pasará cuando el Presidente Snow reúna a todos los vencedores antes de los septuagésimo quintos juegos del hambre?**

**Algunos secretos de futuro serán revelados…**

**Primrose POV.**

Una guerra se lleva a las personas amadas, una guerra se lleva los corazones de toda una nación.

Más de una vez, maldije los juegos del hambre, maldije al presidente Snow y maldije al Capitolio.

Pero sin ellos no habría conocido a Finnick, recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, alardeaba frente a sus amigos de lo bueno que era lanzando redes.

_Flashback_

_La brisa marina acariciaba mi rostro, mientras que el sol se alzaba sobre mi cabeza._

_En la orilla más cercana se encontraba un niño rubio de ojos azules como el mar, quien lanzaba una red de pescar intrincadamente tejida, al tiempo que se jactaba de ser capaz de atrapar la mayor cantidad de cangrejos, los cuales habitaban en el arrecife en el que jugaban._

_-Hola, mi nombre es Prim_

_-Hola hermosa yo soy Finnick, Odair- dijo él a pesar de ser solo dos años mayor, trataba de impresionarme lanzando la red a manera de que parecía una cuerda que se utiliza para arrear al ganado, sin embargo el juego le salió contraproducente y terminó enredado._

_-¿Quieres ayuda?_

_-No, soy un Odair y los Odair nunca piden ayuda- dijo al tiempo que inflaba el pecho_

_-Yo soy una Mellark y los Mellark siempre ayudan a quien lo necesita_

_-Prim Mellark, eh…creo haberlo oído_

_-Lo hubieras hecho Finnie si dejaras de pensar en competir con los demás muchachos_

_-¡Mamá! Te he dicho miles de veces que soy Finnick o Finn, no Finnie, ni corazón y mucho menos bebé_

_-No sé porque te molesta eres mi niño_

_-Ah a este paso nunca tendré novia_

_-Creo que por tus maneras de impresionar a una chica, será así por un largo tiempo_

_-Eso crees Mellark, pero caerás a mis pies-dijo sonriente_

_Y fue cuando lo supe, estaba igual de perdida que mi padre._

Aún después de unos cuantos año lo sigo pensando, estoy perdida por esa sonrisa y es que simplemente no puedo dejar de caer en sus redes cuando la utiliza.

Así fue como la chica del distrito 12 se enamoró del pescador de sonrisa deslumbrante.

Su sonrisa me levantó el ánimo después de la muerte de Alex.

Supongo que en su sonrisa también veo a mi hermano y en su risa escucho al canto del fénix.

El amor se presenta de distinta forma a las personas y suena de distinta manera para cada una, sin embargo es cada una especial.

Annie, escucha al fénix en las olas marinas, mi padre en el canto de un sinsajo y mi madre lo ve en los primroses que crecen a las orillas de nuestra casa.

Cassie, lo ve en el sonar de un tren.

Aún espera la carta que en el fondo sabe que nunca llegará.

Cassie, parece más hija de mi madre que de Madge Undersee, bueno ahora Hawthorne. Supongo que de ahí vienen los ojos grises y el cabello negro.

Ella es solo un año menor que mi hermano, cuando Alex murió, tenia quince.

Nunca lo superó, yo tenía dieciocho y recuerdo sus gritos de dolor cuando su padre le confesó que Alexander estaba en el trece durante el bombardeo.

Año, tras año va a la estación a esperar la carta que sabe nunca llegará.

Espera un milagro, espera que esté vivo.

Para su buena suerte es una Hawthorne y nunca se deja vencer, por ello lleva en alto su segundo nombre Maysilee.

Participante de los quincuagésimos juegos del hambre.

Cassie Maysilee Hawthorne, hija de Gale y Madge Hawthorne. Miembro activa de la brigada encargada de la fabricación de armas.

Una mujer que vive esperando una carta que nunca llegará y esperando a un hombre del cual no se encontró rastro alguno.

Cassie, otra víctima del amor.

Un fénix más que busca emprender vuelo.

Pero sin importar los diferentes cantos, todos se unen en uno solo para crear la melodía más bella jamás vista, para crear la sinfonía más hermosa.

Para que todas las voces de unan en una sola y hagan renacer a Panem de las cenizas.

Porque el amor es capaz de hacer cantar a toda una nación y aún más importante de hacer que una generación entera se alce en vuelo en busca de sus ideales.

Después de todo ese hermoso canto es una risa, es el mar, es un tren, es un sinsajo y es un horno en funcionamiento.

Es una risa de verano y dos corazones sonriendo.

Es amar al otro sin reservas y con la esperanza de un nuevo mañana.

Durante los bombardeos, pasé mis abrazos alrededor de Finn y supe que todo estaría bien.

Supe que juntos resistiríamos todo, porque la vida es un vaivén acompasado, al igual que la felicidad.

Mientras este él, puedo resistir lo que sea.

Porque mi voz no dejará de cantar.

**Hola, si ya sé dije que no tardaría pero los exámenes me tenían esclavizada. Al menos aquí en México los finales son algo pesados y con eso de que en mi estado aplazaron las pruebas por un problema se hizo todo un rollo, pero bueno hoy lunes dos de julio me declaro en vacaciones a las aproximadamente 10:30 pm. Bueno en fin nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

**PD. Dejen reviews y si llegamos a los 25 les prometo que me desvelo y subo 3 caps esta semana, a pesar de que tengo problemas con el internet de mi casa veo como le hago y me voy a un ciber a subirlos.**

**POSTPD. ¡Les agradezco todo los reviews y alertas y claro también favoritos y lecturas!**

**Besos.**

**Andy Hernández.**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre pertenecen a la talentosa Susan Collins, solo tengo derecho sobre la historia espero la disfruten.**

**Prologo**

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo que dijo Peeta en Catching Fire fuera cierto?**

**¿Y si Katniss realmente amará a Peeta desde el principio?**

**¿Qué pasará cuando el Presidente Snow reúna a todos los vencedores antes de los septuagésimo quintos juegos del hambre?**

**Algunos secretos de futuro serán revelados…**

**Finnick Jr. POV.**

_Flashback_

_El oleaje del mar me recordaba a ella, a sus ojos, el cumpleaños del presidente Snow se transmitía a nivel nacional y como parte de los festejos estaba ella; Primrose, enfundada en la máscara de glamur y felicidad que el Capitolio amaba._

_Era imposible no hacerlo, para ellos su nombre es Caroline Taller, la famosa cantante, en realidad es una espía del distrito 13._

_Me llena de preocupación verla alrededor de la gente del Capitolio, la cual por cierto es en exceso ingenua, Prim tuvo que pintar su cabello y convertirlo en castaño, además de usar lentillas para hacer sus ojos verdes, todo claro bajo la tutoría de Liz, la mujer de la Alex estaba enamorado, la mujer que Cassie consideraba una amenaza, era la nieta del presidente Snow y ciertamente era hermosa, tenía la vista fija en Prim mientras cantaba Happy Birthday To You Mr. President._

_Entre la multitud en el palco de honor estaba Liz de catorce años, tenía los ojos tristes, seguramente pensaba en Alex, él tuvo que fingir que la jauría de perros que envió Snow, lo mató para mantener a salvo a Liz, fue al 13 y actualmente trabaja con Cassie en la brigada encargada de la elaboración de armas._

_Los veía a todos ellos y veía personas que se escondían tras ropa y maquillaje, detrás de toda su belleza Prim, esconde grandes heridas, en una de sus mejillas bien oculta tras su cabello o una base de maquillaje estaba una gran quemadura, la cual le hizo la bruja de su abuela durante los años en que Katniss y Peeta se escondían del Capitolio._

_La voz de Rose todavía sonaba cuando las bombas empezaron a atacar la mansión de Snow y la transmisión se cortó._

_Fin del Flashback_

Recuerdo todo lo que pasó a continuación, el escándalo, las batallas, la falta de algunos cadáveres en la mansión…

Un momento, si de verdad no fueron encontrados…

La teoría de que las bombas calcinaron los cadáveres no es cierta, eso significa que así como nosotros regresamos al pasado, algún miembro del Capitolio puedo haberlo hecho.

Por ello todo cambió y se requirieron vencedores para los septuagésimo quintos juegos del hambre, se evitaría por ello que Alex naciera y tal vez también Prim, lo que haría que la revolución nunca se llevara a cabo.

Por ello, todo cambia.

_A todo el personal médico se le requiere en la zona de aterrizaje._

Al tiempo que un resplandor dorado atrajo mi atención.

-Finn, déjame-dijo Prim mientras trataba de soltarse de mi agarre

-¿A dónde cree que va señorita?

-A ver a mi padre

-¿A llegado?

-Sí, acompáñame, no me siento capaz de enfrentarlo sola

-Por supuesto

-Vamos

En cuanto llegamos a la zona de aterrizaje, todo se volvió un caos, el personal médico iba y venía, buscando atender a los vencedores recién llegados. A pesar de que se enfocaban en todos, había una pequeña aglomeración de personas sobre una camilla.

Fue cuando escuché un sollozo a mi lado.

-Es mi padre…

-Tranquila, princesa ya verás como todo se resuelve

-Es mi culpa Finn, si no hubiera insistido en sacar rápido a mamá, él estaría aquí desde hace tiempo, le habría evitado la tortura

-Mírame Rosie, tú no tienes culpa de nada, estamos juntos y mientras eso pase todo estará bien

-¿Te he dicho que te amo?

-Sí, pero disculpa la pregunta mi amor, amo que me digas que no puedes vivir sin mí, ¿por qué fue?

-Por estar siempre ahí

-Es un placer, se que sin mi estarías perdida

-Basta, deja de ser tan presuntuoso

-¿Yo?, pero esa palabra no la conozco

-Bueno, está bien, siempre serás mi favorito, pero eso no significa que tengas que tener un ego del tamaño del mundo

-Lo sé, pero estoy dispuesto a seguir diciendo tonterías si cada vez me regalas una sonrisa, anda vamos a ver a tu padre

Caminamos hacía el médico encargado y por su expresión no deduje nada bueno. Por ello estreché a Rose, como si así pudiera protegerla de la realidad.

-¿Cómo está mi padre?

-Tiene algunas heridas, nada grave, sin embargo me preocupan algunas secuelas de la tortura que podrían afectarlo psicológicamente

-¿A qué se refiere exactamente doctor, mi padre estará bien?

-Sin duda lo estará, pero nos preocupa lo que sucederá cuando despierte después del coma inducido al que lo hemos sometido

-¿Qué le podría suceder?

-Bueno, producto de las torturas que ha sufrido, podría perder varios de sus recuerdos e incluso pueden haber sido modificados

-Los podrá recuperar ¿verdad?

-Oh, sin duda lo hará ¿Quieren pasar a verlo?

-Claro, ¿me acompañas amor?

-Sí, claro vamos

Y fue cuando un grito espelúznate proveniente de la habitación del señor Mellark nos sobresaltó.

**Hola chicas no saben lo entusiasmada que me dejaron sus reviews, les dejo un gran abrazo y un beso. **

**Y si se que fui una autentica hija de… **

**Bueno ya saben qué pero mi mamá no tiene la culpa de tener una hija tan mala como yo, la única responsable soy yo ahora les aclararé algunos puntos que no concuerdan mucho de la historia.**

**Recuerden**

**Reviews = Capítulos **


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre pertenecen a la talentosa Susan Collins, solo tengo derecho sobre la historia espero la disfruten.**

**Prologo**

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo que dijo Peeta en Catching Fire fuera cierto?**

**¿Y si Katniss realmente amará a Peeta desde el principio?**

**¿Qué pasará cuando el Presidente Snow reúna a todos los vencedores antes de los septuagésimo quintos juegos del hambre?**

**Algunos secretos de futuro serán revelados…**

**Katniss POV.**

Estaba parada frente a la habitación de Primrose, aún indecisa sobre si debo tocar o no. El incidente con Peeta me causa mucha indecisión, y aún hay muchos puntos inconclusos de la historia, sin embargo nadie puede resolverlos salvo Prim, la única que sabe la verdad completa, con el fin de terminar con todo rastro de duda, me decido a tocar la puerta.

Cuando abre, sus ojos azules me examinan como buscando la más mínima indecisión en mi mirada, no la encuentra, ya sabe a lo que vive.

-Pasa, lamento no tener nada de comer, pero no acostumbro tener visitas

-No acostumbras estar aquí, la habitación está limpia, en exceso como si nunca la hubieran habitado

-No, solo vengo a dormir, ahora mismo me preparaba, son las once y todos los días acabo fatigada

-Se nota, los sillones todavía tienen plástico envolvente

-No he tenido tiempo de desempacar, pero por lo visto no has venido a examinar mi cuarto

-No, no lo he hecho, quiero saber la verdad

-Lo suponía- admitió suspirando, como si todo el peso del mundo estuviera sobre sus hombros

-No entiendo, al conocernos has dicho varías cosas que no concuerdan

-Nuestra vida nunca ha concordado, supongo que debo contar la historia desde el principio.

La miré invitándola a continuar.

-Después de que te enteraras de que estabas embarazada, el presidente no tardó ni dos días en averiguarlo, mi nacimiento sería cumbre la historia de amor con final feliz que todos esperaban. Snow decidió que era mejor casarlos, con tantas amenazas, nadie se opuso, yo nací 8 meses después, la excusa fue que había sido prematura, todos fingieron creerlo, los primeros dos meses fueron muy duros para ti, sufriste depresión postparto, no pudiste mirarme, te sentías culpable, con una madre inestable y las obligaciones de papá como mentor, el presidente amenazó con llevarme al Capitolio, para que una buena familia capitolina se hiciese cargo de mí, me inculcara los principios de la monarquía de Snow. Tú empezabas a participar en la rebelión y papá te apoyó para poder protegerte, era peligroso que siguiera con ustedes cuando las reuniones de la conspiración eran en el sótano de nuestra casa cada noche. Fue cuando me dejaron a cargo de mi abuela, ella me odiaba y estaba decidida a hacer de mí una pequeña sirvienta, fue cuando cumplí 2 años que Snow decidió que quería más y los obligó a tener otro niño, Alex. La cereza perfecta para el pastel, la revolución estaba por estallar y Alex, solo la aplazó un poco. Ambos seguimos al cuidado de la abuela Mellark, con breves visitas a hurtadillas de mi tía Prim, y fue cuando sucedió, el presidente decidió que con seis y cuatro años éramos lo bastante maduros para pasar los Juegos en el Capitolio, con ustedes, los Juegos y la Gira de la Victoria, también le cayeron de bien a Coin, era el momento de empezar a entrenar y los vencedores nos entrenaron a Finnick, Alex y a mí para los Juegos. A los seis años ya tenía cicatrices en la cara por mi abuela, aún mantengo una.-Dijo tocándose la mejilla

-También- continuó

-Me lastimé numerosamente en los entrenamientos, sin embargo seguía siendo una niña, en los siguientes años los recuerdos empiezan a modificarse a causa del viaje, van en orden cronológico, tenemos poco tiempo, dentro de poco no mi infancia se modificará. Recuerdo que papá se sacrificó por ti en un accidente de la rebelión pero… Ya no recuerdo su muerte, en lugar de ello te veo a ti morir en un accidente provocado por Snow, nada es claro, sin embargo mis juegos siguen igual, el primero fue Finnick, tenía 12 años al igual que yo, yo entre a año siguiente y Alex al siguiente. También recuerdo su muerte con una jauría de perros enviada por Snow, Finnick dice que se salvó pero parecía tan real, luego parece que murió en un bombardeo, el futuro cambia constantemente y es por eso que he tenido tantas jaquecas.

-¿No sabes que es verdad o no?

-Ambos eventos son verdad y depende de lo que hagamos en este tiempo que algunos objetivos de cumplan

-¿Ves algún cambio en el futuro?

-No, la ventaja es que papá está aquí, mal pero aquí esta, eso nos permitirá hacer que podamos viajar en el tiempo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque creo que es verdad que estés muerta, ya que papá necesitaba una razón para crear el relicario que nos hizo viajar en el tiempo

-¿Crees o lo sabes?

-No sé nada, el futuro cambia con regularidad, no si es verdad que fui Caroline Taller o que Alex haya vivido lo suficiente para ganar la revolución

-¿Eso significa?

-Que todo está cambiando y que puede que en algún momento empiece a desaparecer

-Existes, aún lo haces- dije tocándome el vientre

-Lo hago por ahora, pero cualquier cosa hará que eso cambie y con eso un futuro libre…

Es ese momento, todo se obscureció, solo recuerdo la habitación estallando en mil pedazos y a Primrose lanzando su cuerpo protectoramente sobre mí. No recuerdo nada más salvo el dolor, el dolor en mi vientre, la perdida y toda es sangre…

-Katniss no te duermas por favor

-La perdemos

-¡No!

-Señor Hawthorne, váyase

-Canip, no te vayas

-El pulso bajó

Y fue cuando las sombras me inundaron por completo.

**Hola chicas, aquí yo, molestando otra vez.**

**Espero que esto haya aclarado sus dudas y me dejen Reviews, por favor.**

**¿Sí?**

**Bueno volví a subir los caps corregidos por si gustan volver a inspeccionar, bueno besotes**

**Y recuerden hagan feliz a una pobre niña y comenten.**


	12. NOTA

Nota

Sé que este tipo de notas están prohibidas pero la borraré en cuanto suba el siguiente cap, solo era para informarles que sigo viva pero que estaba mejorando los caps, respecto a ello. Busco una beta, si alguien está interesada mándenme un PM o en un review, respecto a ello, en cuanto lleguemos a 10 reviews actualizaré besos, Andy.


End file.
